


Now The Whole Team Celebrating

by doodlerooniee



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Identity Reveal, Mentor/Protégé, Post Spider-Man: Miles Morales, Spider-Man: Miles Morales Spoilers, not REALLY spoilers but just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlerooniee/pseuds/doodlerooniee
Summary: “So, there’s actually a reason Pete is here today,”“Oh?” Ganke asks, sitting back down and spinning in his chair.“So… Pete is Spider-Man. The original, I mean,” Miles says, hands only a tad bit sweaty at breaking the news. He and Peter both turn to see Ganke’s reaction, which goes from processing to shock.“I- you- Spider-Man?” Ganke guffaws.Or, Peter loves the idea of the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man app, and Miles introduces him to its creator.
Relationships: Ganke Lee & Miles Morales, Ganke Lee & Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Peter Parker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 132





	Now The Whole Team Celebrating

**Author's Note:**

> so I literally blasted through the game in a matter of a weekend and I loved it SO much. possibly more than the first one. i also love Miles & Peter, and Ganke in this game was 100/10 and there is an offensive lack of fic for this game, so I figured like...why not?
> 
> title from the song Where We Come From by Lecrae, which plays at the end of the story in the game! it’s a fucking banger

“...and he lets me take Spider-Man out for a swing, sometimes,” Miles tells his mentor before biting into his sandwich. The two are sat up on a building across the street from _Teo’s Grocery_ , pausing patrol for a quick lunch. 

Peter laughs. “You’ve definitely had a busy couple weeks, that’s for sure.”

Miles laughs, nodding and taking another bite. It’s crazy to think that before Pete had left, Miles was shaky in his own belief in himself and his abilities to protect the city on his own. Now, though, the difference is as clear as night and day in his confidence. He couldn’t have done it alone, though, he thinks fondly. His city having his back, his ma, Ganke…

His phone chimes with a notification, cutting off his thoughts. Reaching into his backpack next to him, Miles swipes up on his phone to check out the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man app chiming at him. He hums as he reads the request, and location.

“What’s that?” Peter asks, peering over the younger Spider-Man’s shoulder. Miles brings the phone over more so that Pete can see, as well.

“Oh, this? It’s an app my friend Ganke made so people can report crimes and ask for help, and stuff. Look,” Miles replies, tapping around the app so Peter can look at all the features and people he’s helped out previously. 

“Wow,” Peter says, astonishment clear in his voice. “That’s amazing, Miles! I can’t believe I never thought of anything like that before. Your friend Ganke made this, huh?”

Miles nods. Peter moves away from his leant position, clearly in thought. Miles goes back to his sandwich, waiting for his mentor to pipe up with whatever he’s thinking about. 

A few moments of comfortable silence later, Miles gets his wish. “Would it be okay if Ganke installed this app into my suit?”

Miles furrows his eyebrows under his mask, causing his mask's eyes to slant. “Wouldn’t you wanna just put it in there yourself?” He asks, confused.

Pete shrugs, and rubs the back of his neck. “I could, but it’d be nice to meet your friend. Get it from the source, and all that.”

The younger smiles, and nods his head. _Softy,_ he thinks. “Yeah, man, of course. Are you wanting to meet him as Spider-Man, or…?”

It’s silent for a moment more. “Miles, if you trust him enough with your identity, I don’t think I’d mind him knowing mine either. I trust you, so I can trust him.”

Miles is struck, both surprised and pleased. He knows that Peter takes his identity extremely seriously, and the only person who knows _his_ is his girlfriend and Miles himself. One of the first rules of being a Spider-Man is to _never let anyone know your secret identity._ It's secret for a reason, after all.

So for Peter to show this level of trust in Miles by showing it in the friend who Miles confides in most? It speaks volumes to Miles. He smiles at his mentor, who smiles back.

“You can come over tomorrow afternoon, if you’re free? Mom has to go into the office for some meetings, and since it’ll be Friday Ganke can stay for the weekend.” Miles says, and Peter readily agrees.

With that, the two settle into regular conversation as they finish up their lunches and launch back into Spider-Man work.

-

It’s nearing four in the afternoon as Miles stands at the bottom of their apartment building. He hasn’t been waiting long, but regardless he brought his headphones and bops his head to the beat of the music booming through his ears. Just as the music reaches the chorus, he notices Peter standing in front of him with an amused expression.

Miles’s face heats up a tad as he quickly pulls his headphones around his neck. “Ha, hey, Pete,”

“Well hello there, Miles,” Pete laughs fondly. “Listening to anything good?”

“Always,” Miles replies, making the man laugh. The two chatter as they climb the stairs up to the Morales apartment. Once there, they open the door to a harried Rio making her way out.

“Ah, mijo! I was just about to leave, I thought I’d catch you outside,” she smiles. Looking up, she notices Peter. “Peter! So good to see you!”

Miles steps out of the way as Rio gives Peter a hug. “You too, Ms. Morales,”

“None of that,” Rio swats at Peter’s shoulder, “how many times do I have to tell you to call me Rio, huh?”

Miles tunes out of the adults' friendly chatter as he sees Ganke peek his head into the hall from Miles’s room. Miles waves, and jerks his thumb over his shoulder to Peter. Ganke makes a confused face, and mouths “ _Peter?”,_ to which Miles nods.

Miles has told his friend about Peter before, back when he first met the man and started working with F.E.A.S.T. Though the two have never met, Ganke knows a fair amount of the role Peter has played in Miles’s life the past year or so. 

Well, everything except the _Spider-Man_ bit.

“Alright, I’m running late,” Rio sighs, looking at the time on her phone. “Have fun, you boys. I might not be home in time for dinner, mijo,” 

“That’s alright, Ma. I can make something, I just won’t let Pete in the kitchen.” Miles says conspiratorially, to which Peter laughs out an indignant _Hey!_ and Rio laughs.

“Alright, sweetie. Have fun, boys!” Rio says, kissing Miles on the head before leaving and shutting the apartment door behind her.

“The place looks great, Miles,” Peter compliments. He and MJ had helped the mother and son move into their new apartment, and had seen the chaotic state it had been in before the couple had left on their work trip. It was substantially better now, to say the least.

“Thanks,” Miles replies, leading Peter towards his bedroom, where Ganke is. “A lot of it was my mom, to be honest,”

When they enter the bedroom, Ganke is hard at work coding further levels on his game. Glancing over his shoulder, Miles notices Peter peering at his room, checking out the Spider-Man suit on a stand by his desk. Miles clears his throat, causing the other teen to jump and pause in his coding.

“Oh, hey, man. Sorry, caught up coding,” Ganke coughs, standing from his chair.

Peter laughs, offering a hand. “I definitely know how that is. Peter Parker,”

“Ganke Lee, nice to meet you, dude. Miles has told me a lot about you!” He greets, shaking the others hand.

“Oh yeah?” Pete asks, peering at Miles with a teasing smile and raised eyebrow. Miles rolls his eyes good naturedly, walking across the room to shuck his jacket on to his bed.

“Don’t let it go to your head too much, Pete. It’s all bad,” Miles teases. Peter pretends to be mortally wounded by his words, clutching his heart dramatically. Ganke and Miles laugh, causing Peter to smile.

Silence descends upon the three, and Miles claps his hands. “So, there’s actually a reason Pete is here today,”

“Oh?” Ganke asks, sitting back down and spinning in his chair. Peter sits down in the chair next to him that Miles had been using earlier to code alongside Ganke. Miles moves to stand in front of his two friends, giving Peter a significant look. Pete only gives a slight nod as Ganke glances at the interaction with interest.

“So… Pete is Spider-Man. The original, I mean,” Miles says, hands only a tad bit sweaty at breaking the news. He and Peter both turn to see Ganke’s reaction, which goes from processing to shock.

“I- you- _Spider-Man?_ ” Ganke guffaws, turning to look at Peter with wide eyes.

“Surprise,” Peter jokes, doing jazz hands. Ganke laughs incredulously.

“Holy crap. I know both Spider-Men. I’m in a room with _both_ Spider-Men. One of them is my best friend. Holy crap,” Ganke mutters, adjusting his glasses.

“Dude,” Miles laughs, nudging his friends foot with his own. Peter laughs along with him, good naturedly. 

Ganke calms down, and turns to Peter. “Wait. Not that I don’t appreciate you telling me and all, but...why tell me at all? I never would have known,”

“Well, Miles trusts you, and you’re his best friend. I thought it’d be nice to know you, not just as Peter,” he says, shrugging one shoulder with a smile. “...and I was wondering if you could install your app into my suit.”

“Ah,” Ganke says, nodding. “I can do that, totally. Do you have it with you?”

Peter grabs his messenger bag from where he put it on the floor, and brings his white spider suit out of the bag. Miles watches as the two work together to install the app on to Peter’s suit, and smiles.

—

It’s the next day, and the two Spider-Men are out patrolling together once more. They’ve already checked out a few requests from the FNSM app, which Peter was extremely excited about. 

Suddenly the classic crackle that indicates Ganke is tuning into Miles’s suit sounds. “Hey guys, I’m seeing an arms deal reported as going on near your location.”

“Got it,” Peter replies before Miles can. Ganke replies a quick affirmative and crackles back out.

“Ganke looped you in, too?” Miles asks, smiling under the mask. It’s nice to know his two friends are working together, and with Miles.

“Yeah,” Peter replies, voice amplified over the calling system they have for when they’re fighting or swinging as they currently are. “He helps me out sometimes when he’s free and I’m patrolling solo, too,”

“Dude, that’s great!” Miles says, voice genuine. 

“He also tells me embarrassing stories, so it’s _pretty_ cool.” Peter replies, teasing. Miles groans.

Clearly, there’s some give and take by introducing the two people closest to him (besides Ma, of course), but even with the embarrassing stories, Miles wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i banged this one out in a couple hours, so my b if it’s OOC or not great. i hope you enjoyed, regardless!
> 
> and YES I was talking about cat Spider-Man at the beginning. if you haven’t played pls do yourself a favor and google him. it’s the best suit in the game seriously


End file.
